


The Librarian

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Sammy gets some love, Smut, wham bam thank you maam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Maybe one-shot, maybe multiple smutty chapters of delicious Sammy-ness.I may eventually write something with plot in the SPN universe. But I might not. The boys are all just too pretty for their own good, really.





	The Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> Porn without plot. Because Sammy never gets any lovin'.
> 
> Beta read by PiscesPenName

Sam Winchester  was squatting on his long legs, running his finger down the second to last shelf. He was on research duty - again - and his brother would never willingly trade such tasks as book hunting for food gathering. It was fine. Sam liked libraries, but this was the third one and was just as likely to not have what he wanted. It reminded him a little of Stanford, but that was better not dwelt on.

He was tired. As usual, they were running on empty, hunting something that was around the usual level of pleasantness. This particular monster liked to drag people into swimming pools. Nothing else. Not kiddie pools, not bathtubs, not even the hot tubs. Only swimming pools. He and Dean originally thought it was more recent, but man-made pools have been around longer than suburbia. So here he was looking for references to older versions of spas.

He needed a break. He wasn’t going to get one.

He sighed, brushing back his long bangs. Thinking again about getting them cut, but would probably forget as soon as he walked out. Hair wasn’t really a priority.

“Okay then.”

With unconscious ease, he unfolded and re-arraigned his legs, sitting his ass on the too-thin carpet to get a better look at the very bottom shelf. Sam was too tall to comfortably look at anything on the ground, but this was his last hope.

_Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi_

“Hey!” Something else caught his eye. He triumphantly pulled the ancient copy of _Feline Mystique_ from the bottom shelf. It had not been treated kindly. He’d wanted to finish it ever since flipping through it on another adventure. It wasn’t even the thing he was supposed to find for this current hunt, but why waste a trip?

Sam wiped the cover off gently and flipped towards the back of the book. He didn’t have a library card, of course, but he could spend a few minutes here. He sat on the floor, leaning over his new found treasure and thinking fondly of a crazy tabby cat he met once or twice. It seemed like it was a whole other world ago.

He became engrossed, flipping through the delicate pages with care. For the millionth time, he wished they had a permanent hideout to keep a library. Even the generous trunk of the Impala only allowed so much space for anything that wasn’t a weapon or spell component. Settling the heavy book on his lap, he bent over to scrye a particular small drawing.

 He didn’t realize he was giving the woman nearby a peek at his boxers and stretch of delightful back muscles under smooth skin.

Kara eyed the younger man on the floor from the next shelf. She took him for a jock at first glance, but he seemed to be looking for something in particular and not just killing time between classes. He didn’t look like a student she’d seen before, but he _could_ be a night class guy. That would fit the slightly older look to him.

She liked the look of him. He was all long bones and soft blue eyes. An old soul, she decided. Sexy jawline, huge hands and a casual grace to his frame. She wanted him.

A pair of shiny purple heels stepped up to Sam’s knee.

Sam started, “Oh, sorry, I’ll get out of your way.” He looked up at a very long pair of mocha legs extending from a very short black skirt. His angle was extremely advantageous. For him.

He turned red and tried not to look directly up her skirt.

“You’re not in my way, sweetie. Can I help you find something?” She re-set her feet, shifting her own book to her hip.

Sam followed the legs up to the face. A pretty face with square glasses and deep brown hair pulled back looked down at him. Curls of her hair teased her shoulders. The style exposed her long elegant neck with a thin silver necklace. Sam remembered she asked him something.

"Sure, maybe. Uh. Do you work here?”

“Sorta. My name is Kara, I run this library. You a new student here… ?”

“Uh, Sam.” He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. He had a disarming smile and a look of _oh crap._

“Hi, Sam.” she didn’t offer her hand.

“Do you have any other, uhm, ancient religion sections? Kara? Maybe old temples associated with water features?” 

“What class are you taking?” She knew she had him. He looked positively adorable there on the floor, fidgeting and trying not to be found out. She wondered what he was actually looking for, but right now that took second place to that body.

Sam glanced down at the book he was reading and decided on more truth than fiction. “I’m not a student. I’m going around to a few different colleges in the area. First. Researching.” He nodded semi-confidently. His eyes flicked to her legs.

She frowned at him. Inwardly, she bounced. She had been 99% sure he wasn’t student. Confirmation meant free game, if he was up for it. She smiled to herself.

Kara cleared her throat and put on her boss face. “Well, Sam, I wouldn’t want you go get in trouble. This part of the area is students only.” Kara adjusted her glasses and looked down at him over her nose. “You look pretty harmless though. You could do me a favor if you want to stay. I could even help you find the books you’re looking for.”

Sam grinned up at her and started to get up. “Sure, anything, what can I do to help?” 

She pointedly looked him over. “I need some *very* personal help with a little something.” 

He completely missed his cue. He brushed his bangs back and stood up, hanging onto his book. Good lord, Sam was taller than she expected. _I wonder if he’s proportional_..  

She took his arm and led him toward the back of the building. Kara decided to play with him a little. “So, Sam, what drew you to our campus?”

He didn’t mind her hand on his elbow. Sam glanced down at her then quickly away. Kara was wearing a low-cut pink silk blouse that buttoned in front. The top edge of lacy black bra was clearly visible at this angle. Something sparkled right in the middle. “I, uh. Dropped out of another college a few years ago and I want to get my credits back in shape. So, yeah, here, I am.”

“You sound like you know what you’re doing.” She paused them in a corner that looked like it never had shelves and turned to face him, close. She was shorter than him and Sam couldn’t _not_ look down her cleavage. There was definitely some crystal thing sewn into the middle of her bra. 

Sam coughed after he realized he wasn’t looking at her face. “So, what’s the favor?” He was blushing. 

A-freaking-dorable.

Kara carefully took the _Feline Mystique_ from him and laid it on a table, rested her hands on his flannel covered forearms. Friendly-like. He stiffened a little, but didn’t step away. She slid them up to his shoulders. “Well. Sam. I need something in that closet there behind you.”

He swallowed. Dean was the one who had women throwing themselves at him. He didn’t have nearly the looks or charisma, so he believed. Was he misreading Kara? She was gorgeous. Her deep chocolate eyes looking at him were sultry. He found himself responding to her. She was very, very close. If she was just putting him on, he was going to be mad at his dick for ages.

She could be using her sex appeal to get him to do free work, but he didn’t think that was the case. He tested a little “Yeah, I’ll just go in there for you and get it. What do you need?”

Kara raised herself on the toes of her heels, as if waiting for that exact question.  Her garnet red lips went close to his ear. Sam’s long slightly curled bangs rested softly across her face.  “I need your pants on the floor.”

He completely froze.

“Not out here, silly.” She kissed him lightly.

Sam breathed her scent in, kissing her back.

She edged him back toward the closet door. Sam stopped her. 

"You okay, Sam?” 

Sam looked her in the eye, and muttered something under his breath in Latin. 

Kara raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay, nothing, sorry.” He pulled open the closet door one handed.  She pulled it shut behind them and flipped the light on.

She cupped Sam’s face, running her fingers through his loose hair. “It’s a good thing you’re handsome.” She kissed him, pressing her shorter body firmly against his. She made a purring warm sound in his ear when he reflexively jerked her hips against him. He knew he was responding fast, but having a woman in his arms again was so _nice_.

Sam brain caught up with the rest of his body and his hands tightened on her curvy butt. He pulled the tail of her blouse out of the skirt and ran his hands up under it. His hot, rough hands on her back were delightful. He pulled her skirt up and got a handful of round ass. They pulled off simultaneous sounds of enjoyment. She was sliding his loose soft shirt off his ridiculously sculpted shoulders, temporarily trapping his arms and hands. She gave him a predatory look which made him a bit nervous before letting his hands free again. 

She pulled back long enough to yank up Sam’s shirt with rough tugs and admire him hungrily before pulling his belt open. “Sammy, you are _gorgeous_.” The man could have been sculpted by an artist of anatomy. She hadn’t laid eyes on movie stars with a body this good. She was too short to get his shirt off on her own, and didn’t seem to be bothered by it not quite off all the way. She liked the disheveled look. 

They were both breathing hard, the rise and fall of his chest was like watching art in motion itself. She counted herself extremely lucky. Kara had a hand through his fly to grip his erection not ungently through his boxers. She pressed her body against his again, appreciating the all over hardness of his stand-out built. Her free hand ran down his ribs, to join her other busy one. She was kissing down the middle of his chest, teasing his soft fuzz patch.

Sam was in varying states of pleased and feeling a little like there might be a camera somewhere in a corner. 

All other thoughts flew out of his head when Kara dropped to her knees. 

“I believe I said I need these _off._ ” 

The woman had completely undone his jeans, hooking his boxers with her thumbs and shimmying it all down at once.

Sam had about three seconds of comprehension before her mouth was around him. She had one hand on his exposed hip and the other coming up his thigh. He threw half a second of brain power to the door to see if it was locked or not, but he didn’t quite make it that far.

“Kara.. “

“Mmmmhmmmm?” She hummed, soft red lips around his extremely hard cock, then cupped his balls. 

Sam braced his hands against whatever was behind him and looked down. 

Curly hair bobbed below his hips, a clever tongue working his length. Hot, slick pleasure wrapped tightly around his dick. Her garnet lipstick kisses down his lower ribs and abs faded as it wore off down his torso. She still had her heels on. 

He was not going to last long. He groaned before cutting himself off, trying not to make a lot of noise. 

She pulled his hips forward, taking almost all of him. And there went that restraint. Sam quietly hoped the library was still mostly empty. She smiled around his erection, being expertly careful with her teeth. She licked his entire length, making pleased sounds. “Sam? You wanted something?” her breath was warm and he regretted saying anything. He made a noise that indicated such. 

She spared a look up at him from the floor and wrapped her lips around him again, watching his face with unbridled glee. He was on the edge already, had been.The hand stopped playing his balls and wrapped two fingers hard around his girth, her rhythm in sync with her delicious mouth. She pulled back to lick his tip. Softly,“I want you to come in my mouth, Sam.” 

His fingers re-tightened his hold on sturdy shelves and he almost did in that second. And then she closed her firm wet lips around him again and started sucking. Hard. “Oh, gods.. Kara.. “ His vision went white and anything resembling brain function snapped off. 

He came in hard pulsing waves, and she lapped him up. A bare trickle of him ran down from the corner of her mouth and into her bra. She licked him until there was nothing left. “Mmm…. good boy.” 

Sam came to himself. He was breathing hard, most of his clothes off, and Kara was straightening her blouse and her skirt was back where it was. She pecked him on the cheek “Thanks Sam. See you around.”

“Wha?”

The door closed and she was gone.


End file.
